scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut
Kaliesten (aka Juggernauts) Juggernauts are Serpents top ranking ground forces and the last thing you want to see face to face. Their true species name is Kaliesten, however the dubbed name "Juggernauts" seems more apt for naming a species of their abilities. Juggernauts are a genetically augmented and breed species that makes up the top echelon of Serpents army. They stand 3 meters tall with backwards knees, strength enough to crush a humans skull in it's hand, are fast enough to sprint 100 meters in 7 seconds, use two plasma blades mounted on their writs, a strong plasma shielding that has been reported to take an entire units fire without failing, can turn invisible and possess a level of psionic power. Their culture seems to be based on strength and devotion to their god Diciden and the linage of command they left to guide the Serpent Empire History The Kaliesten species history is muddied with Serpent propaganda that glorifies them as warriors and honor bound saints to their holy god Diciden. In their own fables they are the first species to bend the knee to Diciden and as such were rewarded with their rank and new found powers so long as they dedicated themselves to her. However in other lesser species, within the Serpent Empires, myths the Kaliesten are the one's who created Diciden to justify their ideals and bring their onslaught of death and subjugation; this however does not hold up to most history collected on the species. No one is quite sure what their origins line up with the presented stories only that they are devout to Diciden and their Empire. Rankings of Kaliesten Minors Less powerful juggernauts. Often seen on front lines and will engage in combat with any unit that they come across. Majors Higher ranked juggernauts that wear a bright colored armor to show their ranks. They are extremely deadly in hand to hand have been known to take on armored vehicles single handed. War Priest War priests wear white armor with gold trim and a long cape from their hips (as seen above). These are very psionicly gifted juggernauts and can wipe an unprotected human mind in a matter of minutes. These juggernauts are rarely seen on the field and are found on bored major ships such as dreadnoughts or carriers. Honor guard Hand picked by an executor their guards are the most loyal and dangerous juggernauts seen in the field. They may not be as psionicly powerful as a war priest but their hand to hand abilities are unmatched by all others save for the Executors. Executor The executor is the highest ranked juggernaut ever seen. Faster, stronger and smarter then any other and even outranking some Serpent aspects. The sol executor ever seen in Atherian was a master of hand to hand and unrivaled in Serpent or Atherian. Honor guard Honor guards are the second highest rank for their species and deployed as guards to both the Executors and high ranking Aspects. They do not have stealth units for their armor and wear long capes and fur around their collar to signify that they will not sneak around or back stab a political rival. They are also trained in a unique weapon, the plasma halberd. This serves two purposes: # Makes it easier to defend personnel of high rank and lesser combat ability. Such as thrusting around them or putting the staff of the halberd in front of them. # Since it's a different combat style from the duel blade of most Kaliesten which made them less likely to attempt to usurp the position of Executor. It is unclear if this was instated before or after rules where honor guards could not ascend to the rank were made. Executor The Juggernaut Executor is the highest ranked juggernaut in Serpent society, only 6 ever exist at a time and they are the only others outside of the high arch priestess who may speak directly to Diciden. The executors aren't born but made. Forged in the heart of battle, either with an enemy or through fighting other juggernauts, those who will become Executor will rise above all others. Executors are not just gifted in combat but in strategy as well and are expected to dedicate themselves wholeheartedly to mastering every aspect of combat. They wield two plasma blades one blue and one green. The blue represents the honor bestowed upon them as Dicidens chosen warriors. True born warriors shaped by Dicidens hand to be the arm and sword of Serpent The green represents the dedication and commitment every juggernaut must make to Serpent. That their green blood flows for the Empire. Victory or death. There is no partial measures